


Many Dreams Away

by fengirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crack, Crossover, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, Dreams, Guns, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's probably been asked stranger questions in his time, but not many.  And not in <i>bed</i>.</p><p> <br/>Crossover with Doctor Who, series 7, episode 2: SPOILERS for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Dreams Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginbitch/gifts).



> Written for ginbitch, who requested anything John/Lestrade, and who loves Doctor Who. Thanks to Kalypso for betaing.
> 
> Fill for the guns/blades square on my kinkbingo card; this fic can be read as a standalone or as part of the same 'verse as [Language Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/139330).

“You don't have any big-game hunters in your DNA, do you?”

“Is this some Army slang I don't know about?” Lestrade says. “Six out of ten for effort, thanks for playing anyway?”

He's probably been asked stranger questions in his time, but not many. And not in _bed_. He'd thought the sex had been pretty good lately, but you can't always tell –

“No!” John says indignantly. “How can you even – no. Just _no_.”

 _That's_ all right, then.

“OK,” Lestrade says. “So, for those of us watching with the subtitles turned off, what _are_ you on about?”

“Um,” John says, going slightly pink. “Er. Had a bit of a weird dream.”

“Oh yeah?” A kinky one, from the looks of it. “Tell me more,” Lestrade says, running a hand down John's naked back.

“Mm – ah,” John says, wriggling a bit. “Rory was in it.”

“Who's Rory – oh right. _Mr January_.” That cute male nurse John tried to make out he didn't fancy. One look at the Bart's charity calendar was enough – or rather, it wasn't. “Thought you said he was married.”

“He is,” John says uncomfortably. “His wife was in it too. Gorgeous redhead, looks like a model.”

“Bloody hell,” Lestrade grumbles, “I never get dreams like that.”

“Yeah, well, you were _in_ this one,” John says. “Except it wasn't really you, because this bloke was a complete arse. Looked just like you, though – same grin and everything.”

“Nice to know you still fancy me even when I'm being an arse,” Lestrade says, grabbing a handful of John's delectable backside. “Where was all this?”

“In outer space,” John says with a groan. “There was this tall, skinny, funny-looking bloke talking nineteen to the dozen –”

“If you've started dreaming about Sherlock again, I think you ought to see a doctor,” Lestrade says. “ _Ow._ Stop it, that tickles!”

He grabs John's wrists and pins him to the mattress. There's a bit of a scuffle that ends in a kiss, as usual. Lestrade can think of lots of worse ways to start the day than rolling around in bed with John Watson. Thinking of them distracts him, which means John ends up on top sooner than he would otherwise, but Lestrade's not complaining about that.

“It wasn't Sherlock,” John insists, when he's got his breath back. “He said he _was_ a doctor.” 

Lestrade's not even going to _try_ to work out what that means.

“He had a _bow tie_ ,” John says.

“Oh well, then,” Lestrade says, grinning. “That settles it. So what was I doing in this dream of yours?”

“I told you,” John says, stroking his chest, “it wasn't you. God, the way he treated Amy and that other woman... the guy was a total dinosaur. Dressed up like Indiana Jones or something. Had a thing about guns, too.”

Lestrade's pretty sure he _does_ know what that means. 

“Honestly,” John says, shaking his head, “he kept going on about having a _very large weapon_.”

Lestrade snorts. “And did he?”

“Like an elephant gun,” John says. “He kept _fondling_ the damn thing. I bloody nearly told him to get a room.”

“Are you trying to tell me you secretly wish my cock was bigger?” Lestrade teases him.

“Probably worrying that mine's too small,” John says, rolling his eyes.

“Get a lot of complaints about that, do you?” Lestrade asks, giving him a reassuring squeeze and finding he's half-hard again. _Mmm_.

“Strangely enough, no,” John says, thrusting up into Lestrade's fist. “ _Ahh._ ”

“Is that an illegal British Army pistol in bed with us, or are you just pleased to see me?” Lestrade asks.

John's answer isn't in words, but it's entirely satisfactory.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bill Caddick's song, [John O'Dreams](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbTimh9iKtc).
> 
> Rory's participation in the (imaginary) Bart's charity calendar was inspired by Arthur Darvill's appearance on the cover of _Gay Times_.


End file.
